I'm Sorry It Had To Be You
by avslilith
Summary: I never asked to be a guy. Life can be hard sometimes, people have never asked for their misfortune but, there are some things that people don't ask for and are very fortunate to have. I had never asked to have amazing and understanding parents, I never asked to have an amazing best friend, and I never asked to have the best kwami. But most importantly, I never asked to be myself.
1. Chapter 1

I have always loved designing clothes, and I have always wanted to be a world renown fashion designer, ever since I was young. Luckily for me, no one really called me out for it because there were many male designers. All of them are very different to me, unlike what other people thought. However, the person that stands out the most would have to be Gabriel Agreste. He is someone I look up to dearly, and I aspire to be like him and be an amazing fashion designer. However, things kind of went out of hand. I had life almost all planned out, I was going to study hard to graduate from school and work on my designs to become a great fashion designer. But this never included falling in love or becoming one of the heroes of Paris, but this is all a story for another time.

Oh, that reminds me. I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Anyways, my name is Mark Dupain-Cheng, I'm 15 years old, and I'm a school student in Miss Bustier's class at Lycée Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. My favorite color is pink, I love hamsters, my best friend is a girl named Alya and I'm pretty sure no one really cares about what I have to say anymore. So, the story that I'm going to tell is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I hear when I wake up is some of the most annoying ringing I have ever heard. I simply dismiss the noise and go back to the sweet comfort of my bed. After a while, I heard a quiet voice which got louder and louder, soon enough yelling what sounded like my name. I then heard a very loud yell causing me to fall out of bed, and making me hurt all over. I soon recovered, and when I got to my senses, I saw my mom's head popping out of the trap door with a concerned look on her face.

"Mark," she calmed slightly as she spoke, "you're going to be late for school."

I immediately got up and looked at my phone for the time. There were 10 minutes left until school started! I rush to get my clothes on in the bathroom, as I could hear mom sigh and close the trap door. After I finished changing, I grab my satchel and backpack while going downstairs towards the bakery. My mom and dad were waiting, with my dad holding a box of macarons. It's almost like a ritual where I give out macarons to my class on the first day of school, and this year I was hoping not to drop them, which only happened once. I grabbed the box out of my dad's hands, and kissed them goodbye, rushing out of the bakery and running to school. I didn't get too far because of the stop light, but before stopping I saw an old man crossing the road. Immediately, I rushed towards the man with the can and pushed him away from the oncoming cars, dropping the box of macarons on the road. I was upset that I had dropped the macarons, yet glad that the old man was now safe from harm… for now, that is.

"Thank you very much, young man," the old man said to me. His brow crinkled when he grinned, "my eyes aren't as good as they used to be."

I smiled at him, and we both chuckled a bit at what he said. I pick up the box but shockingly the macarons weren't crushed. After grabbing them, I looked at the old man.

"Next time be a little more careful, alright?" I said to him and quickly remembered that I was late for school. My eyes widened slightly, "stay safe, alright?" I called out to him while running, and the sidewalk light was no longer red.

I made it to school with 3 minutes to spare. But the first thing I noticed was that Chloe was sitting in my usual spot in the second row. I walked up to both Chloe and Sabrina.

"Um…" I said catching both of their attention, "you're sitting in my spot."

"Whatever, Markcrapit really doesn't matter," Chloe said, insulting me, "plus, Adrikins is coming today and I want to be the first one to greet him."

I didn't want to keep talking to her, because I knew she wouldn't let me live through the rest of the school year, I went to sit where she was supposed to, but there was already someone sitting there. I joined her, hoping she wouldn't mind. I don't think I have ever seen her before, I was a little too shy to talk to her, mostly because she was on her phone. She had brown hair and glasses and, pretty generic clothes but she looked nice!

"Hi," I heard a voice from beside me say. I turn my head to look at the girl, and she was smiling at me, "I'm Alya, I'm new to Paris."

I grinned back at her, she seemed nice enough. I wasn't entirely sure though, I thought that it would be best I introduced myself. Maybe I could make a new friend.

"I'm Mark, I said, holding out my hand, she shook it. "I'm not the greatest tour guide, but I wouldn't mind showing you around most of Paris."

"That would be great!" she said a happier tone. "Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what's in the box?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled a little, I had told her what happened this morning and couldn't help but laugh. As Miss Bustier walked in, Alya and I stopped talking and waited for her to start attendance. I felt like I made a friend today, and I couldn't wait to show her around the city. As she was about to finish attendance, a boy named Adrien appeared not to be here today, which made Chloe groan. He was the only person not in class. I wondered about what type of person he was like, while silently wishing that Miss Bustier said everyone's last name. Once she called all of the names, class had begun.

Once lunch started, I had invited Alya to the bakery. She accepted my invitation, and on the way, I gave her a few facts about the bakery. The moment I told her that it was one of the best bakeries in Paris, her eyes lit up. As we walked in, I greeted my mom and dad. Alya looked around, drool threatened to fall. We grabbed a few treats and walked to my room to hang out. I had learned a lot about her, but one thing that stood out to me the most was her love for superheroes. Not many people are still into superheroes at our age, but we're young, and I think it's kind of cool. When we finished eating, there were 8 minutes left until class resumed. We then began to leave the bakery and go back to school. I felt that Alya and I were going to become great friends, seeing as we both have similar interests and get along well. We were on our way to class, but before we walked upstairs I saw Chloe talking to Ivan. I could tell it wasn't good because he got annoyed and stormed off. I told Alya that she could go to class without me and that I had to do something first. Then I walked up to Ivan, showing a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him while he sat down.

"Chloe thinks she knows everything and believes that she's better than the rest of us," he said in an irritated tone.

I nodded in agreement. I could tell that he wanted to say more, so I waited for him to speak.

"I want to do something for Mylene, but I don't know what," he said looking disappointed.

I sat there thinking for a while, trying to ponder on the best thing that he could possibly do for Mylene, and then I thought of something sweet.

"You could write her a song from your heart," I said with a smile on my face, "she does love music, right?"

He smiled at me and nodded as we both got up and walked back to class, with only a few minutes to spare.

As school had ended, Alya and I walked out of the school and parted ways. I hoped that Ivan would have the best of luck with Mylene. When I was walking home, I saw something quite strange, or rather… rare. It was a purple butterfly that was flying towards the school. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but something didn't feel right, as if something bad was going to happen. After all, butterflies are somewhat rare to see in this area of Paris. It could have been luck, but it didn't feel like it. I have never gotten lucky, and I surely wasn't going to be lucky today.

I got home and went straight to my room. I put down my backpack and started my homework, so I could have some free time. Once I had finished my homework, I started to make a sweater for my mom that I've been thinking of for a while now. I remembered that I bought some ribbon which I thought would look great for the sweater. Looking around for the ribbon, I realised that I had left it in my satchel. When I opened it, I found something strange and grabbed it. It was a small black box with a groovy red design on the top. I opened the box, due to my curiosity. A strange light appeared and flew around in front of me, making me step back. Since I'm so lucky, I tripped over my feet, falling. All of a sudden a minute reddish-pink creature with black dots appeared in front of me, scaring me a little.

"Hi," the small creature spoke, freaking me out, "my name is Tikki and I'm a kwami of the ladybug miraculous."

A kwami? Ladybug miraculous? What is this thing, Tikki, saying and why does it talk? If I were to only listen to their voice, I would say that they are a young girl but… who knows. I really need answers, so I tried to not to freak out too much, but I have to tell someone about this. I opened the trap door and was about to call my mom before Tikki stopped me.

"No!" she quickly said landing on my hand, "You can't tell anyone Mark. This must remain secret!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked a little shocked.

"That's because you're the chosen one," she said like it was the world's most obvious thing.

I simply nodded. Tikki wasn't looking at me though, she was looking at the computer that was broadcasting the news. There was some sort of stone golem rampaging somewhere on the streets of Paris. Tikki quickly began to explain to me what the ladybug miraculous is, how to use my lucky charm and that I have to catch akumas to keep peace throughout Paris. After hearing all of this, and some more, I began to panic.

"Mark it's going to be alright," Tikki tried to reassure me, "I believe in you! You can do this! Also once you're ready to go just say 'spots on'!"

"Spots… on?" I said, almost in a questioning manner, a pink light engulfs me changing my clothes, while I started to freak out.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I look like a ladybug which made sense, but still. I honestly don't think that I could do this, but I could still try, right? Walking up towards my balcony, I looked around and examined what I had. So, I have my lucky charm which must be within this strange but cool yo-yo thing. I had thrown the yo-yo off somewhere which seemed to hook around something pulling me to where it was, causing me to fly through the air. I continued the action until I saw the stone golem, Stoneheart, which I assumed to be Ivan because of the golems voice, and the fact that the akuma -which is a purple butterfly- was going towards the school. When I got closer, I bumped into a guy in a… catsuit? Anyways, I had bumped into him and the string of the yo-yo tangled us together.

"I'm so sorry," I had said to the guy as we were tangled together.

"So," the guy said with a grin, "you must be the partner my kwami was talking about."

I nodded as we got untangled but for some reason, he really didn't seem to mind it that much.

"Anyways, I'm," he thought for a short while, "...Chat Noir, yeah, Chat Noir, and you?"

"I'm, I'm M-," I was about to say my actual name, I thought against it, but before I was able to speak The yo-yo hit him in the face, "madly clumsy, I'm so clumsy."

"No sweat clumsy guy," he said to try and make me feel better, "I'm learning the ropes too."

Before I got to say anything else we heard a loud bang and turned towards the source, There was a large building falling to the ground making me worry if there were any people in the building. Chat Noir grabbed his baton, pole, stick? Let's just call it a baton, anyways, he had expanded it to make him go towards the fallen building. He looked so determined and confident as he left only making me feel more pathetic than I already do. Okay, Mark, you can possibly do this, just maybe. After a while, I had made up my mind to follow him even though I still haven't gotten the hang of the yo-yo but I was close.

I had made it to some street where I could see Alya, Chat Noir, and Stoneheart. Stoneheart had thrown a car at Alya, luckily, Chat Noir stopped it by extending his baton. Unfortunately, he was grabbed by Stoneheart, all I could do was stand on top of a building and watch, unable to move.

"What are you waiting for super red bug," Alya had yelled at me while still recording what was in front of her, "the world is watching!"

I thought and thought about the risks and how brave Chat Noir was but then I remembered what Tikki told me, I was the only one who can truly stop Stoneheart, I throw my yo-yo toward Stonehearts hand, wrapping around his fingers, hoping it will release Chat Noir. I pull on the string lightly causing me to fly forward underneath him.

"Animal cruelty," I say with a grin as I pull on the string again making Stoneheart open his hand, "how shameful."

Once Stonehearts hand opened making Chat Noir fall on the ground face first. I apologized to him for being late, but he simply said it was fine. He was about to start running towards Stoneheart until I stopped him by grabbing his tail making him fall on his butt.

"Haven't you noticed, each time you attack him he gets bigger and stronger," I said trying to think of what to do, "we need to do something different."

"Different how," Chat Noir asked while rubbing his tail as if it hurt or maybe it did? Oops.

"I don't know," I admitted still trying to figure it out.

"Okay then, let's use our powers!" he began as he lifted up his arm, "Cataclysm!"

He goes up to a pole, I tried to stop him but it was too late, he already used his cataclysm. He then runs towards Stoneheart, touches his foot and nothing happens. I could tell that he realises his mistake by his timid smile as he is then kicked back to my side. I explained to him things that his kwami should have already told him and he answered me with something I found unbelievable but I could somewhat understand.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life," was all he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess it's up to me," I said as I throw my yo-yo into the air hoping I could do this, "luck charm!"

I got a strange suit similar to my own but was closed with a zipper. I thought where the akuma could be and realised the place it was in.

"It must be in his right hand, he never opens it!" I had explained to Chat Noir, "It's like a Russian doll, the object isn't on him, it's in his fist!"

Chat Noir asked me what my plan was, I thought of how we could open up his closed fist. I had figured out one way and was ready to execute it, with the help of Chat Noir of course, willingly or not. I grabbed the hose from a local flower shop, put one end in the suit and tied Chat Noirs feet with my yo-yo, threw him towards Stoneheart -with him screaming- and he grabbed him. I then jump at him hoping he'll grab me, which he does with his other hand causing him to drop the crumpled up piece of paper. I then yell over to Alya to open the tap which makes the suit expand resulting in him dropping me. I step on the paper, breaking it like stone, an akuma flys away and the stone golem disappears revealing Ivan. Chat Noir then walks up to me saying how I was incredible which is a first but I said we both were incredible as we pound fists and part ways as his ring beeped meaning he was running out of time. I straightened the paper which revealed sweet words and I walked up to him.

"I wrote that for Mylene but Kim was making fun of me for it," he said sadly, looking at the ground.

I told him that he shouldn't be bothered by what other people say about him, especially since he did something very sweet for someone.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular!" I was interrupted by Alya who I honestly forgot was here, "Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on, mister uh…"

Before she could start bombarding me with questions I walked away but decided to answer one question.

"Ladybug," I answered, "call me Ladybug."

I had gotten home just on time as I switched back to my normal self and sat at my desktop with Tikki floating beside me happily as the news played showing Chat Noir and I. I couldn't believe that really did it with Tikki believing in me the whole time.

"Mark, dinner's ready!" my mom had called out from downstairs.

I had walked down as the food was already set on the table. I sat at the table listening to the news my parents had on. We began to eat but halfway through our meal I heard something dreadful, there were more stone golems. I knew I did something wrong, I had felt awful throughout the rest of our meal. I quickly finished my food so I could go upstairs to talk to Tikki.

"Did you capture the akuma?" was the first thing I heard Tikki ask me when I walked in.

I asked her what capturing the akuma had to do with any of this and that's when she explained my mistake and what I had to do to make it right. I had known from the start that I wouldn't be able to do this, and I was right. Tikki told me that it was fine as long as I fixed it but I couldn't. I took off the earrings and placed them back in the box and thought a little, it was then I noticed that Tikki was gone. I had made up my mind, tomorrow at school I was going to give the miraculous to Alya, I know she can be a better hero then I could ever be.


End file.
